Here There Be A Monster
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: Life has been kind to Tsukune Aono. Happily married and now on his way to making a name for himself as a powerful vampire, nothing could possibly go wrong for him. Or so he thought, until he woke up on a mysterious island with no recollection of where and how he got there. Could it be that a new legend has been brought to the swashbuckling Caribbean?


**Of Vampires and Goddesses**

**Disclaimer: Both Pirates of the Caribbean and Rosario Vampire are property of their respective owners. This author claims no right to either franchise.**

**Hello, dear friends, I would like to introduce you to a brand new story and give you a small pilot chapter. Please, feel free to review. Should it be continued? Stopped? You be the judge and voice your opinion. I eagerly await your input. Naturally, I can promise that future chapters, if there are to be any, will be much longer than this one.  
**

**Enjoy:**

Tsukune awoke in a deplorable state.

His head was pounding to the beat of nonexistent drums. His throat was parched and in dire need of that crimson liquid he had so often consumed in his now vampiric life. His clothes were torn and tattered as the once expensive and elegant dress shirt and pants he wore were sullied beyond recognition. As for his shoes, as far as he could distinguish in his post slumber stupor, they weren't on his feet. Leaving his feet free to feel the cool breeze that blew, and able to touch the hot sand that supported his naked soles of his feet.

_Sand?_

He opened his eyes wide as the memories of the previous day returned to him in earnest. He remembered dining with his wife, Moka, and his three sisters-in-law. That thought alone brought back more than a few bad memories, all of which involved said sisters making devious advances aimed at seducing him.

Other than that, it was no evening out of the ordinary. So why was it that he had the displeasure of waking up on a sandy beach? He sat upright and examined his surroundings to the best of his still slightly impaired abilities. Maybe he drank too much sake and blood last night? That would certainly account for the fogginess present in his mind.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, the salty air and crashing of the waves on the shoreline were oddly soothing in this troubling time. He opened them up again. Looked left, then right. All the while, he sat there praying that he could identify some landmark or object that would give him an inkling of the place where he sat, disoriented and dumbstruck.

As far as he could tell, he was definitely upon a beach, or at least a portion of a beach, stuck amidst a series of rocks that promised he would have to hike up if he wished to escape this place by land. Off some twenty feet to his right was a mighty lighthouse, burned down and a vestige of its former self. There was also a wooden dock, in the same lamentable condition as the more impressive structure that stood beside it. His gaze wandered to the scenery above, the early morning sky lit up the skies as a cloudless morning was being brought. He kept looking around and came to this shocking conclusion, he was no longer in Japan. He knew for a fact that there was not a single area of the series of islands he called home that resembled anything like what he now gawked at. The dreaded "where am I?" question grew more foreboding that ever.

Now capable of feeling sensation return to his legs, he decided to put this newly regained capacity to walk to good use. He got off the ground and wobbled about a bit, trying desperately to avoid a fall that would unmistakably demoralize him. He continued to walk, seeing if he could come across any additional clues that would deliver him from his plight.

His foot hit something squishy. His eyes lowered to the ground where they were met with the rotting corpse of a dead mermaid. Disgusted by the sight, he tried to examine the body: it had been stabbed and shot, the tale being the part that hadn't decomposed. If he had to guess, the poor girl had to have been dead for more than a few months, and Nature was making sure to utilize her body to nourish more pestilent creature. An abundance of flies had made their home there, leaving Tsukune to say a prayer for the departed and step away.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud, mostly so that he could have the pleasure of hearing a sentient voice.

"Aye," the unexpected answer drew him to look off towards the sea, there was the source of the stranger's presence. "Where indeed?"

He blushed when he saw that the person who replied, a woman, considered clothing to be optional and went without. He became fascinated by the scenery in the opposite direction, not daring to steal anymore glances at a naked woman who didn't have silver hair and red eyes. He heard the shuffling of the wind and instinctively knew to try staring again. Thankfully, the woman had had the decency to cover herself with a dirtied dress. The design of the clothing was odd to be sure, as though it were formed from different fabrics that were varied from torn to intact.

As for the owner of the dress, she was just as strange looking as what she wore: black paint beneath her eyes contrasted with her light ebony skin, her hair was tied into dreadlocks from which hung brown hair and curious objects alike. The enigmatic figure flashed a strange smile at the boy. It was a knowing smile, one that only a powerful being that had an uncanny understanding of the world could possess. And the more he saw, the less comfortable he felt in her proximity.

"Better?" She asked, more ass a show of courtesy than a genuine interest in knowing how he felt.

Nonetheless, Tsukune would still be polite. "Yes. Thank you." He paused for a second, almost convinced that there was something horribly wrong with how they spoke. It dawned on him. "Wait. You're not speaking Japanese," he keenly noted. She waited for him to continue "How can I understand you?"

She chuckled "There are certain things, other things, ye should be more concerned about." She warned him with the kindest of expressions, much like a mother would warn her infant over the dangers of doing something stupid. "Suffice it to say that a deity has made it possible."

"A deity?" He repeated whilst trying to make sense of the mysterious words. "You?"

"Aye," she acquiesced. He could feel a great amount of pride emanate from this supposed deity. It was painstakingly clear that she was appreciated someone recognizing her as what she was. "But you still wish to know where you are, yes?" She rhetorically asked, leaving Tsukune to hear the answer he sought. "An island in the Caribbean. White Cap Bay, it be called. Home to them mermaids."

She caught the vampire's eyes turning towards the rotting body that laid nearby. "Ah, but ye already knew this." She noted, enjoying the look of realization that crossed his face as he came to understand that he was further away from home than he would have believed. "And another detail ye may wish to know: this is neither the era nor the world that ye be from."

She must have known a lot about him to be capable of revealing such startling information, which could only mean one thing. "You brought me here."

"Yes and no." The entity was no longer the cheerful creature who called out to him. "I called out to anyone, and ya headed me summon." She went on as soon as she heard Tsukune growling. "But I can promise you this: you will return home… if ya aid me."

The boy was to try and beat her out of it. Alas, after the numerous training sessions he endured with Akua, he was reticent to abandon her golden rule: Never attack an enemy whom you aren't sure can't annihilate you. So he played it safe and did not try to fight, leaving him with but one compliance as his single option.

"All right," he sighed, "what do you need me to do?"

The deity smiled again, seeing that this new henchman of hers was the conciliatory type. "You must find a ship with black sails, aboard will be a man by the name of Jack Sparrow. Tell him that I be requesting a favor of him. I will give ye the rest of yer instructions once that is done."

The boy could only scratch his head at the description of the task he had to undertake. "That is a little vague, there must be more than one boat with black sheets."

She came closer, never bothering to look elsewhere other than straight into his own eyes. She was searching for something inside of him, something she could rip out of him to ensure his cooperation. Finally, she was mere inches away from his own face. A hand came up to caress Tsukune's cheek. And a seductive smile came after that. "Not in these waters."

She was playing with him. How many times had he seen his very own darling Moka do the exact same thing to make him lose his mind? He had lost count after spending four years with her. "Why not go to him yourself?" He had to divert her attention to something else.

She frowned, circled around as a predator did its food and traced the outline of his shoulders with her fingertips. "Because there is something him be wanting, something that I cannot give… yet."

'There's a small problem with your reasoning, though." She was once again in front of him, beckoning him to speak with her quizzical look. "I cannot approach water."

She removed her hand, then came an excruciating pain which nearly brought him to his knees. He felt his blood getting warmer and warmer, almost to the point of boiling in their own veins. This persisted for a minute, and a second minute after that. And when the pain subsided, he knew that he had been hexed. "There, a human can easily cross the open seas." Her stern look was proof that if he complained, she would be inclined to do much worse. "Don't fret, I will give back your powers once ye do what I ask."

He was skeptical of speaking his mind. On one hand, it was nostalgic to feel the humanity that had been stolen from him only three years prior. On the other, he could feel the weakness of his mortal coil returning. He had purposefully given up humanity for that very reason. And now, he could sense that he could have gone without losing his otherworldly abilities.

The goddess pointed to a small boat tied to the half-sunken dock behind her. "Row out to the ocean. There, a ship will find you." He would have asked about the mermaids that inhabited this place, would they allow him free passage? But all he needed was to consider the claims this entity made of being a god, surely a few monsters would not trouble any business the deity considered important.

"Any idea where I should go from there?" He inquired, still trying to getting acclimated to the heaviness of his now not so extraordinary limbs.

The deity he would later found out was named Calypso softly laughed as the location she was about to speak of held some fond memories for the creature. "Tortuga."


End file.
